Sex Pistols
| Кандзи = セックス・ピストルズ | Ромадзи = Sekkusu Pisutoruzu | Происхождение = (британская панк-рок-группа) | Тип = | Пользователь = Гвидо Миста | Статы = | Манга = (все, кроме №5) (№5) | Аниме = VA: Эпизод 7 | Игра = | Фильм = | Сэйю = Asami Imai (All Star Battle) }} }} — стенд Гвидо Мисты, показанный в «Золотом ветре». Описание Sex Pistols состоит из крошечных пулеподобных образов, живущих в револьвере. Все они пронумерованы от 1 до 7, пропуская 4. Все они имеют головы в виде каплевидной формы, белые глаза с черным очертанием. Часто Sex Pistols открывают рты, показывая свои кривые зубы. Они носят рубашки с заостренными плечевыми накладками, легкие брюки и остроконечные ботинки. Личность Интересно для стендов, у всех Пистолов имеются разные личности, и часто общаются с Мистой. Каждый Пистол имеет свою индивидуальность, но все они имеют детскую и непочтительную природу; они склонны спорить, могут делать неуместные комментарии и не будут работать, если их не кормят. Вне битвы Миста на самом деле не контролирует Пистолов, которые делают, как им заблагорассудится. * No.1 является лидером групп и, как правило, отстреливается первым. Помимо числа на его голове, его обычно отличают радостное поведение и похожие на кантус отметины на глазах. Когда повернут против Мисты с помощью защитной способности Chariot Requiem, No.1 становится жестоким и ругается на него, угрожая "выбить ему мозги", быстро ударив его по лицу. * No.2 кажется главным изгоем, но часто будет работать вместе с No.1 в команде. Они два раза взаимодействовали через некоторую форму приветствия. Эстетически, глаза No.2 имеют черную полосу между ними, создавая видимость очков. * No.3 злобен и обычно показывает воинственное лицо с прищуренными глазами. Он часто издевается над No.5. * Порядок именования переходит к No.5, робкому ребёнку, над которым постоянно издевается No.3, его можно определить по месту в области носа. Чаще всего виден, будучи жертвой какого-то домогательства, что, вероятно, отражает неприязнь Мисты к тому, что могло быть его фактическим числом. Когда другие Пистолы и/или Миста сам ранены или находятся в опасности, No.5 обычно остается позади, чтобы просто плакать, пока не будет приказано иначе. К счастью для Мисты, это часто приводит к тому, что No.5 остается последним неповрежденным Пистолом, если другие попадают под какую-либо опасность, что делает его тем, кто поддерживает его во многих битвах. * No.6 считается самым внушающим страх членом группы, обычно держащим сердитое лицо в сочетании с V-образной отметиной над глазами. В отличие от No.3, он никогда не проявляет враждебности по отношению к остальным, хотя, тем не менее, является жестоким, что показано, когда он сердито, если не взволнованно, говорит Буччеллати убить Прошутто после того, как он почти убил Мисту. * No.7 похож на No.1 с полностью круглыми глазами. Также известно, что они проявляют инициативу подобным образом. Так же, как No.2, он будет возбужденно кричать, когда летит на пуле, и в какой-то момент подражал быку. В его первом появлении у него было три пальца на каждой руке, и он разделял черную полосу No.2 между глазами, которые были слегка эллиптическими. Способности Sex Pistols сами по себе являются очень слабыми стендами и полагаются на пули, на которых они летят, для участия в бою. Несмотря на это, они очень автономны и имеют большой радиус действия (насколько пули могут летать). Это позволяет Мисте контролировать поле битвы и собирать информацию издалека благодаря тому, что Пистолы могут шпионить за своими врагами. В случае необходимости, Пистолы могут принимать решения самостоятельно, когда появляется такая возможность, что часто удивляет противников. Sex Pistols необычайно эластичны и могут сохраняться, даже если Миста находится в состоянии почти бессознательного состояния или даже почти смерти. Если это так, Пистолы могут продолжать помогать союзникам Мисты. Контроль пуль Способность Пистолов, в буквальном смысле - стрелять из пуль, выпущенных Мистой, чтобы находиться над областью (хотя они тоже могут парить вокруг), а затем яростно бить по пулям, чтобы изменить их направление. Чаще всего Миста использует это для отражения ударов, позволяя внезапному перенаправлению пуль поражать движущиеся цели, поражать ключевые области или иным образом застигать врагов врасплох, используя странные и непредсказуемые углы. Если все 6 Sex Pistols находятся на одной пуле, у них есть возможность разделить указанную пулю на несколько частей, когда они все бьют, создавая несколько снарядов. Однако стенд уязвим для атак, пока он активен, но Миста может пережить самый жестокий вред, причиненный шести членам его стенда, пока один из них остается невредимым. Пистолы также могут блокировать входящие пули, и в одном конкретном случае No.5 даже спас Мисту от трех смертельных выстрелов в голову Прошутто. Улучшенная перезарядка Миста обычно не перезаряжает свой собственный пистолет, но Sex Pistols перезаряжают его за него. Для этого он использует шестикамерный револьвер. Миста может использовать любой тип огнестрельного оружия, но камера позволяет пистолетам перезаряжать все сразу, так как перезарядка магазина пистолета занимает больше времени. В отличие от Emperor Хол Хорса, другого Стенда, связанного с оружием, у Sex Pistols нет огнестрельного оружия, с которым можно работать по умолчанию, и он всегда должен иметь оружие и боеприпасы, поскольку в противном случае он бесполезен для атак. Тем не менее, каждый пистолет может выпускать пулю без оружия, нанося удар по запалу. Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | Эпизоды = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Галерея Манга= 1343918712777.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' SexPistolsStand.png|Объяснение способностей SexPistolsFirst.PNG|Первое появление Sex Pistols Mista feeding.png|Mista кормит Sex Pistols тосканской салями SexPistolsEating.png|Едят салями Sale running away.png|Гонятся за бегущим Сале SexpistolsSTAND.jpg|Sex Pistols No.1 и No.2 отражают пулю, выпущенную Мистой Sale's first blood.png|Нога Сале получила удар от пули SexPistols6&7.PNG|No. 6 и No. 7 летят на пуле ... Sale throat injured.png|и пинают её в горло Сале SP kicking bullet into Sale mouth.png|No.5 ,6 и 7 направляются в рот Сале Sale seeing Pistols.png|Все товарищи по команде приближаются к Сале 6 Pistols kicking.png|Все пинают пулю SexPistolsRelationships.jpg|Отношения между Пистолами SP5Crying.png|No.5 плачет, когда Миста на грани смерти BucciaratiAmbushesP&P.png|No.6 говорит Буччеллати, чтобы тот убил Прошутто SexPistolsBulletsRicochet.png|Все Sex Pistols атакуют Гьяччо N-BIGEatsSP.PNG|No. 2, 3, 6, и 7 попали под Notorious B.I.G GioGio Stands.png|Стенды 5 части |-| Аниме= SexPistolsFirst.png|Sex Pistols first appearance Sex pistols eat.png|Sex Pistols being fed Tuscan salami SP5&3Salami.png|No.3 attempting to steal No.5's piece of salami Sex pistols fight.png|No.3 punches No.5 in the face SP5&3Punch.png|No.5 cries after being punched by No.3 Sex pistols hype.png|No.1 pumps the rest of the Sex Pistols up for their oncoming battle SP2Bullet.png|No.2 rides a bullet Sex pistols celebrate|No.1 and No.2 celebrate after hitting Sale in the leg with a bullet Sex pistols preparing.png|Sex Pistols reloading Mista's pistol Riding_a_bullet.jpg|No.6 and No.7 Riding a bullet 6_and_7.jpg|No.6 and No.7 high-five each other after hitting Sale in the throat Sex pistols final bullet.png|No.5, No.6, and No.7 prepare for their "final" attack Sex pistols kick.png|All of the Sex Pistols kick a bullet towards Sale's face Sex_Pistols.jpg|Sex Pistols celebrating Sale's defeat Sex pistols punch.png|No.3 high-fives No.5 in the face Sex pistols 5 crying.png|No.5 cries after being hit again SexPistolsPass.png|All of Sex Pistols focus on attacking Ghiaccio's weakpoint Shots.png|Sex Pistols trying to think of what caused the revolver to break. Finale 15.png|Sex Pistols warning Bruno Bucciarati Mista Sex Pistols countdown.jpg|Countdown to the final episodes Sex Pistols Stats.png|Sex Pistols' stats Sex pistols ref.png|Sex Pistols key art SexPistolsOP.png|Sex Pistols & Mista in Fighting Gold MistaSPCredits.png|Sex Pistols & Mista in the ending credits for Part 5 |-| Новеллы= JoyDivision.jpg |-| Игра= Sexpsitols.jpg|Sex Pistols as seen in ''Vento Aureo'' (PS2 Game) SexPistols_ASB.jpg|Sex Pistols' render in All Star Battle SexPistolsHHA.jpg|Sex Pistols breaking a bullet apart in Mista's HHA, ASB JJBAALLSTARS MISTA.jpg|Sex Pistols during Mista's GHA, ASB Mista SexPistols jojoeoh.png|Sex Pistols in Eyes of Heaven SexPistolsDHA.png|Sex Pistols on a bullet, Eyes of Heaven DR Sex Pistols.jpg|Sex Pistols as they appear in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Records Примечания Навигация Категория:Разумные стенды Категория:Стенды музыкального происхождения